Mistaken Love Letter
by ohtheeclevernessofme
Summary: Amu gives a confession letter to Ikuto but its really for Tadase.Ikuto texts Amu as Tadase until the right time.Amu falls in love with Ikuto still thinking hes Tadase.Until she found out its Ikuto.Now theyre a couple.But what if .. full summary inside R
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: ****Amu confesses to Tadase by giving him a love letter. She reluctantly looks down, not wanting to see his reaction as she gives him her love letter. She added her phone number in the letter. 'Tadase' took the love letter. When she got home, she got a text, from a so called 'Tadase'. Not until later on did she realize that the so called 'Tadase' who took her love letter and texted her 24/7 and asked her to be his girlfriend, would actually be Ikuto. Amu is now Ikuto's girlfriend! But she still has some feelings for Tadase, what would happen between Amu and Ikuto, if Tadase had really liked Amu from the start?**

**My first Shugo Chara fanfic. Amuto!! Hehe, I love Ikuto's character so much. So funny, and cute. And sadly this story has no charas :c And sorry if there is any OOC, if there is, please tell me about it. I don't like going TOO overboard on the OOC-ness. And oh me gosh, have you read chapter 28 yet!? The manga! You sooo, need to go read it, unless you don't want to ruin your schedule of the episodes and such. But, it's sooo cute! So anyways, 1****st**** chapter, enjoy my peoples. Enjoy. ON WITH THE STORY, MUWHAHAHAHAHAHA!!**

"Please accept my love letter!" I shouted and bowed, I don't want to see his reaction when he sees how foolish I am. Please minna-san, please, have Tadase-kun accept my love letter! Please!

I put a lot of thinking of effort and that hurt my head sooo many times. And plus, I want to get over with this invisible friend thing and go out with the person I like. What I wrote has a lot of thoughtful things in there. So please minna-san, please! Have Tadase-kun accept my love letter, my confession.

"_Dear Tadase-kun,_

_If you are reading this, then you have accepted my letter and at least had the consideration to read this for me. This is my love confession to you. I have liked you since I laid eyes on you. And I didn't get that line from a drama. Since I have came to Seiyo Academy, me, Amu Hinamori, had liked you and admired you. Right from the start. I hope that you will fully accept this letter, my confession. And I hope you can accept a date with me sometime. If not, then I will be alright, but think about it. Please. _

_~~ Amu-chan 3 P.S here's my phone number 123 678 3914"_

Yeah, the letter isn't my character, but does that really matter? I'm giving this letter to Tadase and Tadase only. It's not like he's going to be cold-hearted and spread the letter to the entire school. Tadase-kun is not like that. But the part I hate the most, and I cannot change it, is that I sound … desperate.

My head was still looking at the floor. I saw his shoes stop in front of me. Hopefully he'll take the letter. Please minna-san!! Onegai!! (More desperateness)

The letter was swiped away from my hand. Thank you minna-san!! I heard his footsteps leave. I looked up and turned around. He was gone. But he took my letter!! Yay! Now all I have to do is walk home while praying that he will read it, and not throw it away neglected.

As I entered my room and flopped myself on my bed, I got a text.

'**Hey, thanks for the letter. It was well written.'**

Immediately I knew it was Tadase. I mean, who else could I have given a letter too, especially a love letter. I got all excited and jumpy and inside as I texted him back after saving his number. Of course I'm going to save my princes number!!

'**I'm glad you read it. I thought you were going to purposefully throw it away.'**

As soon as I pressed send, I slapped myself silly. Why did I admit that?! He wasn't suppose to know that. Now he'll never want to acknowledge me again! I am such an idiot! I was going to see if I could cancel the sending, but I was way too late. 26 seconds late exactly. I sighed. I need to die! I got a text message back, from Tadase, it's going to be the last one from him. Or not.

'**Lol, I'd never think that.' **(A/N: I don't know if boys lol or what, but just go along with it.)

I sighed, 'whew', I thought.

All night we texted each other. I am so glad my parents got the unlimited texting, or else I would have been dead. I got to know more about Tadase, though, I thought I knew everything already. Turns out, I didn't. His favorite animal was the cat. His favorite color, blue, when I exceptionally thought it was all colors, not just one. And his favorite subject is music – who would have known. His latest favorite style is punk, and he says he is really athletic. The Tadase I thought I knew, was never like this. If I compared the one I thought I knew, and the one I know now, I – I could've thought he had been trying to copy Ikuto. Did I mention Tadase loves _fish_? Guess not.

Ikuto, is one of my senpais', though, he's obnoxiously stubborn and loves to tease me, he's still my senpai. Ikuto also likes punk, cats, _fish_, blue, music, and brags about being athletic. Since he has reflexes like a cat. Strange. That got me wondering.

'**You know, you like the same things Ikuto likes. Strange.' **I texted back. With a look of strangeness furrowing my brows.

**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_**

**Ikuto POV**

'**You know, you like the same things Ikuto likes. Strange.'**

I sighed; she's getting dumber by the minute. What does that clumsy teacher actually teach her at school? She still likes Tadase, that's for sure.

'**Really, I didn't know. Is it alright if we don't talk to each other at school? I don't want to embarrass ourselves. We're both shy and all, so it'd be embarrassing. Is that okay?'**

I texted back, all that hanging around with the little prince, really paid off. All I have to do is earn her trust, make her my girlfriend, show her who she has been texting and she'll be all over me. I chuckled in thought of my plan.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

**Amu POV**

'**Really, I didn't know. Is it alright if we don't talk to each other at school? I don't want to embarrass ourselves. We're both shy and all, so it'd be embarrassing. Is that okay?'**

As many times I read this text, it was still the same. How could we embarrass ourselves? But then I thought about it. …He was right. I would embarrass us. And that would ruin my whole entire character. But though, I still wanted to talk to each other, just to prove that we know each other. That we're at least friends. … And soon, will be a couple. (Well, that's what I dream of, with a little glint in my eyes) So I texted him back and agreed with him. And on the bright side, I have his number, and nobody else does!

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

**I'm done, with this chapter, sorry if it's so short, I just wanted it to get on here. Ikuto is the so called 'Tadase' just in case you're confused there. My first Amuto fanfic. My first Shugo Chara fanfic. Again, sorry for any OOC-ness. And I know, the phone number is stupid and childish. But I like it that way. Haha. And Shugo Chara Doki episode 65 is out now! Watch it on YouTube! They have the subs. Ok, review favorite, and all that shizz. C:**

**~ILoveNekos**


	2. Author's Note Sorry Guys! :

**I'm completely sorry! I can NOT complete this story anymore. Sorry. I'm so used to Gakuen Alice, I just can't write Shugo Chara. Especially since I kind of gave up on watching Shugo Chara. So this is just an author's note saying, I will not be writing Mistaken Love letter anymore. But! I will let someone else continue on this story. You can change the first chapter if you want. **

**So this is how it's going to go. You guys who want to continue the story, need to PM me saying you want to continue on this story. Since they're might be more than just one person wanting to continue the story, just PM me, I'll read one of your most viewed stories and see which of you guys can continue. If you don't have a story out yet, then just give me a preview of how you're going to write the second chapter for this story. Probably two weeks from now, I'll give out the results as a update for this story. So. Yeah, "auditions". Haha.**

**Sorry guys. I'm really ashamed of myself. By the way, the plot is already on the first chapter. I came up with a plot, but I just don't know how to really continue it. ): Sorry. But, if you feel you can write the rest, just PM me. Or contact me on AIM. It's all on my profile. **

**~ILoveNekos**


End file.
